


His Father's Son

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Dark, Drama, M/M, Mindfuck, Psychological Drama, Teenagers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy tries to find his own way in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father's Son

**Author's Note:**

> This fic poured out of me, but needed quite a bit of tweaking and a more hand holding than usual. Profuse gratitude to absynthedrinker, calanthe_fics, alisanne, potteresque_ire for the Beta reads and invaluable advice and food for thought. I also needed a few Gamma readers to make sure that as I tweaked things, I didn't screw it up. Thanks to wolfiekins and star54kar for being such willing guinea pigs. Extra special thanks to melusinahp for all her support and help editing the final product. Also she's an awesome fest mod since this was written for hp_darkfest .
> 
> Extra extra love to all the fans who gave this fic their hearts and generous recs and awards.  
> [](http://rickey-a.dreamwidth.org/209113.html)  
>   
> 

~oOoOo~

It is in the celebrated Great Hall of Hogwarts where Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter meet for the first time. After much deliberation, and perhaps begging on Scorpius' part, the Sorting Hat announces, "Ravenclaw!" Then moments after Scorpius has taken his seat and the polite house applause has dimmed, the Sorting Hat sends Albus Severus Potter to join him. The Ravenclaws are ecstatic, while the Gryffindor table and much of the staff are bemused.

Albus takes the vacant seat next to Scorpius and gives him a shy smile. When the Hat and the room's attentions have focused on Hugh Pritts, Albus whispers, "Thank Merlin."

"I know exactly what you mean," Scorpius whispers back.

"Albus," he introduces himself and holds out his hand.

"Scorpius."

It is a quick handshake that is interrupted by the thunderous applause of the Hufflepuffs as Hugh Pritts is sent their way.

Albus and Scorpius' friendship begins, as most do, with little moments of sharing common interests, but they also find they share an even deeper connection. As they choose beds and unpack their trunks with the three other boys who share their dorm, they find that they are both huge fans of Puddlemere United, collect Chocolate Frog Cards, and hate Peppermint Toads.

After the other three dorm-mates fall asleep, they stay up late talking on Albus' bed. Scorpius confides in him that he was desperate to be in any house but Slytherin.

"Because of the reputation?" Albus asks.

"No, because of my father."

"I didn't want to be in the same house as my father either. People are always telling me how much I look like him."

"Yeah. Me too," Scorpius replies ruefully. "I'm me. You know? It's not really fair. Anyway, I'm going to be as different from him as I can possibly be."

~oOoOo~

Scorpius Antares Malfoy is born November 3, 2006. When Narcissa holds the baby for the first time, there's an uncanny familiarity. Magical familiarity is quite common in pureblood families, but as he grows the likeness to Draco is undeniable.

While Astoria is a lovely witch, Narcissa can see that she and Draco have a reserved relationship. Astoria is a doting mother and perfect lady of wizarding society. Both she and Narcissa work for various charities, which has helped to restore the Malfoy reputation.

Despite Scorpius missing the cut off date for Hogwarts by two months, Draco is successful in petitioning the school to allow him to begin attendance before his eleventh birthday. Such allowances are sometimes made for old wizarding families, and all of the Malfoys believe that Scorpius is more than ready to begin his formal wizarding education.

Astoria has even proposed that they send Scorpius to Beauxbatons, if Hogwarts doesn't accept him a year early. The suggestion sends Draco into a tirade about family history and prompts him to call on Minerva McGonagall in person. Draco never reveals what he says that convinces the Headmistress, but Narcissa has never seen Draco so passionate about anything in years.

~oOoOo~

Draco is cool and distant with everyone after the war, but then again, so is Lucius. They have both aged considerably. Yes, the war has done things to all of them, but they have survived and the family line will continue.

Lucius is a proud grandfather, and it is only Scorpius who can bring a smile to his face. He regales the young boy with stories of wizards of old and Scorpius melts old Lucius' heart with his innocent reactions and probing questions.

Unfortunately, Scorpius no longer has any such effect on Draco. Now Draco is certainly involved with the rearing of his son, yet there is this wall around him. He built it higher and higher as Scorpius grew older and older, and neither Scorpius' laughter, nor his tears can chip even the slightest hole in it.

A few weeks before Scorpius is to begin Hogwarts, Lucius tells the tale of Merwyn and Leopold Malfoy – brothers born three years apart sometime during the late eighteenth century. While the exact dates were not recorded, the story of Merwyn and Leopold has been passed from generation to generation. It is believed that they were the last set of brothers to exist in the Malfoy line. Since that time only one male Malfoy per family has ever been born.

Merwyn and Leopold had set off on an expedition to find the grand Warlock Wallowern. Their father, Aresteed Malfoy, had sent them to appeal to the famous wizard and to ask to perhaps take one or both of them on as an apprentice. It was a four-day journey through the rough terrain, but Merwyn and Leopold were fine young wizards and had their magic to protect them.

As they passed through the forest, centaurs attacked them. They fought valiantly, but Merwyn was killed. Leopold escaped and found his way to Wallowern's castle.

Upon hearing of the attack, the Malfoys formed a coalition of witches and wizards to hunt down the centaurs, but none were ever found. Leopold maintained his story about the location where the attacked had occurred and further that the centaurs must have fled, but strangely there weren't any tracks or any signs of centaurs in the area. Merwyn's body was never found. Many suspected that Leopold had killed his older brother for his birthright, but no one dared to accuse him. He went on to apprentice for Wallowern and became one of the most powerful wizards of his time.

The legend also suggests that the Malfoys were cursed by a rival wizarding family of the age. Many generations have believed in the existence of a powerful and Dark curse on the bloodline that will be realized if more than one heir is born in line to the Malfoy inheritance.

~oOoOo~

It is the summer after their second year when Scorpius visits Albus Potter's home for the first time. In the three days he spends there, the warmth and jovial atmosphere overwhelm him. There are aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins in and out at all hours. Everyone pitches in and lends a hand at meal times. And there is Harry Potter, hugging Albus like he's the most precious thing in the world.

Scorpius wants to be a part of it, desperately. The want courses through his veins and he practically trips over his own feet in an effort to please them and fit in.

They welcome him, making it clear that his lineage does not matter to them. Albus' threats are quite effective.

"I couldn't help but notice the wand you're using," Mr. Potter says after dinner when Scorpius is showing Albus a new charm for detecting eavesdroppers.

"I think it was my father's at some point. I'm not too sure. I found it in old trunk of my father's the summer before I started Hogwarts," Scorpius tells him.

"He never told you about the wand?" Mr. Potter asks. He finds it incredulous.

"Umm. No. Is there a story behind it?" Scorpius is both excited by the idea but also distressed that once again his father never bothered to tell him something.

"He didn't say anything?"

"No. I showed it to him and said that it felt good in my hand, so he said that I should use it. I liked the idea of using a family wand rather having to go out to a wandmaker. He never said where it came from."

"What is it, Dad?" Albus asks. Naturally he's curious about the way his father is reacting.

Mr. Potter sits them both down and tells them, "That's the hawthorne wand that I used when I battled Voldemort."

"No way," says Albus. He turns to Scorpius with a strange look in his eyes. "All this time and I never noticed, not that I should have. But. Wow."

Scorpius has read the history books of Harry Potter's defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Everyone knows the story of the wands. Harry Potter fought and won Draco Malfoy's wand, and it is _that_ wand that he uses to destroy Voldemort. His father never talks about it. Ever. Sometimes Scorpius dreams about what it would have been like to witness the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Why was the wand in a trunk at the Manor?" Scorpius asks. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to subdue the queasiness in his stomach.

"The wand had served its purpose, and I decided to return it to your father many years ago," Mr. Potter explains. "I'm glad you're using it."

Scorpius is suddenly self-conscious. He had no idea. None. So many emotions bubble to the surface. He can't think clearly. "I… I…"

Mr. Potter tries to soothe him. "Don't over think it, Scorpius. If the wand has been working well for you all this time, then it truly is your wand. The wand chooses the wizard, and whatever that reason may be, you're supposed to have that wand."

Scorpius nods and Mr. Potter gives him a quick hug. It is a strange and surreal moment for both of them. It's as if nothing is going to be the same.

He visits Albus twice more that summer. They go fishing and play Quidditch. They listen to Mr. Potter and 'Uncle Ron' spin tales of their latest Auror adventures. They raid the candy jar late at night after everyone else is asleep, and eat, sitting on Albus' bed until their stomachs ache and they're too tired to do anything else but sleep. Scorpius loves waking up on his little camp bed next to Albus. He misses him something terrible when they aren't at Hogwarts. Albus misses him just as much.

It isn't until Scorpius' third visit that Albus finally asks, "How come you never invite me to your house?"

"It isn't any fun."

"It sounds fun. It's this huge manor with enormous grounds with magical plants and creatures. And we'd have it all too ourselves. No James or Lily or Teddy or Rose or Hugo or—"

"Okay. Okay. I'll ask Mother."

Albus stays at the Manor for two days the week before school is to start. They do indeed have a great time running around the Manor grounds, but meals are a quiet affair with Narcissa and Astoria. Lucius has been ill lately and takes his meals in his room. And Draco… well, Scorpius doesn't know where his father is. He said a terse hello to Albus when he first arrived, and has been scarce ever since.

Scorpius is unsure why he's disappointed. Still, he is. So he concentrates on making sure that Albus enjoys himself. They spend the last day flying and shooting the Quaffle through practice hoops that Scorpius has set up in trees by the pond. Scorpius yearns to join Albus when he takes the Floo Network back home.

His father enters the study a moment after the green flames have died. "Is your friend gone?"

"You know he is."

"Did you have a nice visit?"

"How come you hate Albus?"

Draco recoils like he's been hit with the Cruciatus. "I… I…"

"He was my guest and you avoided him the entire time," Scorpius says, his anger making him bold. He's never confronted his father before. His hands are shaking and his stomach tenses as if it's going to explode inside him.

"Scorpius," Draco takes a seat and motions for his son to do the same. "I don't hate Albus, not at all. I…"

"What? Is it his father? I know that you were a Death Eater. I've read—"

"Scorpius, listen to me carefully. The past is the past, and it cannot be changed."

"I know that."

"I didn't want to intrude on your time with Albus. You seem to enjoy it so much, that I didn't want you to miss out by having to worry about your old father watching over you. You deserve to have him to yourself."

Scorpius isn't sure whether or not is father is telling the truth or simply trying to placate him. "What about Mr. Potter?"

"What about him?"

"I read that he saved your life. You never acknowledge that."

"He also took my life," Draco blurts out. "Well, almost. That's not in your history book, is it? He tried to kill me. If it wasn't for Professor Snape…"

"When you disarmed Dumbledore?"

"No." Draco shook his head. "Before that. It was May 12th of our sixth year. I will never forget that day."

With unflinching certainty Draco senses it is time to tell Scorpius about that fateful night. He has kept so much about the war from his son to spare him the ugly burden on his soul, but there are some secrets that must be told for they protect as much as they scar.

With rapt attention Scorpius listens as his father tells him about Voldemort, the broken Vanishing Cabinet, Moaning Myrtle, and getting into a duel with Harry Potter. It is the first time that his father has ever shared any stories of his past involvement with the Death Eaters. Passing comments about Quidditich, OWLs, or house points are all his father has shared previously. Scorpius has never imagined his father young and frightened. He also has never imagined that Harry Potter could be anything but a kind and gentle man.

When Draco is done with his tale, he is utterly exhausted. Talking about the past takes away any energy that he has in reserve. He bids Scorpius a quiet good night and retires for the evening.

Scorpius decides not ask his father about the wand. He doesn't want to cause him any more pain.

~oOoOo~

In the fall of Scorpius' third year, he and Albus make the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as Chasers. Neither wants to be a Seeker like their fathers, and Albus would like nothing more than to score against James, who is playing Keeper for Gryffindor.

After Ravenclaw wins the first match they play, Scorpius receives an owl from his mother. Lucius Malfoy has died. She writes not to come home for the funeral. It is going to be a very small and discreet service. Scorpius suspects it's his father who doesn't want him to come home.

Albus hears him crying behind the sapphire velvet bed curtains. He joins him in his bed and holds him, just holds him until he falls asleep.

When Scorpius returns home for the holidays, the mood in the house is somber, but there is something in his mother's eyes.

Astoria is pregnant. Narcissa is worried. Scorpius doesn't know what to feel, but vows to be a better brother than his father has been a father. As always, Draco keeps his distance.

~oOoOo~

The baby is born a few weeks before the Hogwarts summer holidays. With great pride Draco names him Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

Lucius is a beautiful baby. He has blond hair and blue eyes and while he bears Draco's look, Narcissa does not sense the magical familiarity that she did when she held Scorpius in her arms. She thinks that perhaps this child wasn't conceived with magic and that surprises her greatly. She wouldn't have suspected that from Draco and Astoria.

This worries Narcissa even more. She reveals nothing to Astoria, who is blissfully entrenched in motherhood. However, Narcissa does take Draco aside one afternoon.

"Did your father ever tell you the story of Merwyn and Leopold Malfoy?" she asks her son.

"Yes, Mother, he did."

"So you are aware of the curse."

"It's an old fairy tale."

"You don't worry that something horrible might happen to Scorpius or Lucius?"

"It already has, Mother," Draco replies. He is being cryptic on purpose, and walks away before Narcissa can ask him anything else.

~oOoOo~

Scorpius spends most of the summer at the Potter's. It's not as if he wants to change nappies and feed a newborn. There'll be time for him to play with and get to know his brother when he's a little older. He thinks about James and Albus. They fight sometimes, but they're definitely good brothers. James is okay, for a Gryffindor.

The week before schools starts Scorpius watches his father coo and cuddle with baby Lucius. He can't help but wonder if his father was like that with him when he was a baby and what changed. He remembers being five and having his father's undivided attention as they played Gobstones in garden courtyard. They were joyful times, and Scorpius knows that the younger man must be inside his father somewhere.

"Father?" he says to Draco.

"Yes," Draco replies with a sing-songy voice in an attempt to keep the baby calm.

"I was wondering if you would take me to Diagon Alley this week. I need to pick up my school books and maybe… maybe a new broom?"

"What ever you want is fine. I think your grandmother wanted to take you."

"I… I was hoping you would."

"Oh," Draco looks up from the baby and meets Scorpius' eyes. "I'm sorry if you feel left out, Scorpius, having a new baby in a family must be overwhelming. In no time, he'll be looking to you to help guide him. I… my you've grown."

It has been difficult for Draco to watch Scorpius grow alongside Albus Potter, but he has sworn not to interfere, to let Scorpius choose his own path.

"I'll be fourteen soon."

"Don't disappoint your grandmother. I think she wants to take you tomorrow. Pick out whatever broom you like."

~oOoOo~

Diagon Alley is overflowing with the back-to-Hogwarts crowd. Scorpius and Narcissa run into the Potters and the Weasleys at Flourish and Blotts.

"Hullo there, Scorpius," Mr. Potter says with a warm hand on Scorpius' shoulder.

"Hi, Mr. Potter."

For a moment Scorpius imagines what it might be like to be his son instead. Scorpius loves his family, and he's proud to be a Malfoy, but he can't help but let his mind wander to into a dream where he's shopping for his books with his whole family – parents, siblings, and cousins. He's startled from his thoughts by Mr. Potter's conversation with his grandmother.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy. I hear there's a new baby."

"Thank you. We're quite proud."

"Well, if he turns out to be anything like young Scorpius here, you'll have a lot to be proud of."

"We will indeed."

Scorpius doesn't want to think about whether or not his father is proud, so he interrupts. "Where's Albus?"

"He's over at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Apparently, his best friend was getting a new broom and insisted that he needed one as well."

Scorpius blushes.

"Come on," Mr. Potter says. "You can help him pick it out."

"Is it alright, Grandmother?"

"You run along. I'll get your books and meet you there. I have a few other things to pick up here as well," Narcissa says with a smile.

"Can you help me choose a new broom?" Scorpius asks Mr. Potter as they reach the Quidditch shop front door.

"You didn't get it yet?"

"I was planning to get it today."

"Your father isn't coming?"

Scorpius shrugs and Mr. Potter smiles at him. "Sure, I'd be happy too."

Ravenclaw wins the Quidditch Cup for the first time in five years that year. Scorpius receives an owl from his father.

 _Scorpius,_  
Well done.  
Love,  
Father

It is the only letter that he has ever received from his father since he's been at Hogwarts. Scorpius wonders if it's true. Does his father love him? He pockets the letter and returns to the celebration in the common room.

~oOoOo~

It is in the summer between their fifth and sixth year that Scorpius' feelings for Albus begin to evolve. They have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. They have all the same classes. They play Quidditch together. They go to Hogsmeade together. They visit each other in the summer. Their teachers rarely utter a sentence with the name Albus that doesn't include the name Scorpius. Naturally they are close. They share each other's secrets.

Scorpius returns to Hogwarts for his sixth year with a secret that he keeps from Albus. It doesn't take long for Albus to suspect that something is wrong.

"What is it?" Albus asks one night as they're walking back from Quidditch practice.

"What?"

"You've been weird lately."

"Have not."

"Is it the baby?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know. You changed this summer. I thought maybe it was seeing your dad with the baby."

"Lucius isn't really a baby anymore. He's a great little kid. I'm not jealous."

"I get jealous of Lily sometimes. Mum and Dad spoil her. Only girl and all that."

"I'm _not_ jealous."

"Then what?"

"It's nothing."

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Nothing to tell."

Albus goes to bed frustrated.

~oOoOo~

The attraction grows during the year. Almost every night, Scorpius masturbates while thinking about Albus. Guilt consumes him. The act is tawdry, filthy even. He wants to stop, but he can't help it.

During the day he pretends that he feels nothing more than friendship for Albus. It aches deep in his heart and he fears he will die if he doesn't tell Albus, and yet he will die if he does.

Luckily fate is kind to Scorpius one night in January, after sneaking to the kitchens, they're trying to elude Mrs. Norris the third, or the fifth, or whatever the hell number of cats Filch has owned. They run down the hall and stumble into a closet. Albus is sandwiched so close against Scorpius front that he can't hide the truth. He's achingly hard and the smell of sweat on Albus' skin makes him want suck on his neck.

Apparently, Albus has a truth of his own, and Scorpius finds it pressing against his thigh. They're kissing in an instant. It is hungry desperate kissing followed by tentative touching. Gaining confidence with every kiss and touch, they clumsily fumble with each other's trousers. The second Albus' sweaty hand wraps around Scorpius' dick, he's coming like gangbusters. It takes no more than a few strokes and Albus is coming too.

They press their foreheads together and gulp for breath.

"I… I thought you'd never…" Scorpius tries to speak. He can hardly believe that it's real. That it's really happening.

"I've been in love with you forever, you stupid prat."

They laugh the entire way back to Ravenclaw tower. Their remaining year and a half at Hogwarts is spent sappily in love and happy. Well, happy when there aren't papers to write, exams to take, or NEWTs to study for.

They wait until their dorm-mates are asleep, then they spell the curtains silent and sleep together almost every night.

It isn't until summer that Scorpius asks Albus to fuck him for the first time. They are both nervous and have been putting it off. They cast no fewer than ten Silencing Charms and Imperturb the door on Scorpius' bedroom at the Manor. Albus can legally Apparate now and has been spending his nights there.

"Are you sure?" asks Albus in between kisses to Scorpius neck and chest.

"Yes. I want you to."

Albus is careful and gentle, just as Scorpius expects him to be. It hurts for minute, but then Scorpius feels full and so complete. He's also incredibly turned on watching Albus' face as he pushes into him. After he comes, Scorpius thinks that he would die without Albus.

The next night, Albus insists that it's Scorpius' turn. It's better than Scorpius had ever imagined, and he'd imagined quite a lot. Every little moan and whimper from Albus shoots straight down Scorpius' spine and into his cock. He loves the way Albus writhes beneath him, begging for more, wanting Scorpius to pound harder and faster as he pulls himself to climax.

Scorpius obliges him by holding nothing back and losing himself in Albus' beautiful body. He traces his fingers over the muscles in Albus' chest and stomach and delights in the way they tighten so that he can see the outline of every last rib as Albus cries his name and spills over his own fist.

Albus promises him that they'll be together forever. Without a shred of doubt, they both believe it.

~oOoOo~

They keep their relationship a secret until after graduation. It's rather easy to sneak around the castle their seventh year since Albus' seventeenth birthday present from his father is the family's Invisibility Cloak. The Room of Requirement is their refuge from prying eyes and nosy classmates.

Two weeks after commencement, no one is surprised when they announce that they've been accepted to work in the Department of Mysteries and that they are going to share a flat. When Albus, with Scorpius standing by his side, tells his family that they're in love and by sharing a flat, they really mean living together, everyone acts as if they've known all along, and whom did Albus and Scorpius think they were kidding?

It gives Scorpius the strength to tell his own family. He waits until his brother Lucius has gone to bed, before he tells his parents and his grandmother. Albus is there, clutching his hand so tight that he's losing circulation. His mother is quick to embrace him. His grandmother has kiss for both of them.

Draco waits for the women to finish before he approaches them. Scorpius realizes that it's one of a scant few times that his father has been this close to him and Albus together. Usually his father is nowhere to be found, when Albus visits.

Fear seizes Scorpius as he anxiously waits for his father's response. In the back of his head, he's always assumed that his father never approved of their friendship, and that he has never got past his grudge with Harry Potter.

"I'm proud of you, both of you," Draco says, holding out his hand to Scorpius. It is an awkward handshake. "Why don't you have dinner out tonight to celebrate? Anywhere you want. My treat."

When everyone else has left, Narcissa turns to her son and says, "He's so young."

"Yes."

"I'm surprised you didn't object."

"Lucius will carry on the Malfoy line."

Narcissa thinks about this for a moment and studies her son carefully. "How long have you known?"

"I've always known," he replies in a murmur.

"Anything you care to share with your loving and devoted mother?"

"Just that I love you."

"You've been keeping a secret, Draco."

"And now it's out. You shouldn't worry. Everything is going to be fine."

"Yes, but are you?"

Draco doesn't answer. He simply kisses her on the cheek and says, "Goodnight, Mother."

~oOoOo~

They can move in two weeks and Scorpius can hardly wait. He goes wading through old trunks and keepsake boxes as he packs his things to take to his new flat – their new flat. Scorpius likes the sound of it. His grandmother tells him to explore the Manor and take whatever piques his interest with him. It is important that his home should always maintain a connection to the family.

The tapestries and murals of the Manor no longer haunt him as they did when he was a child. The halls no longer seem so enormous and overbearing. He's seventeen now – a grown wizard and he's on the verge of escaping his father's long shadow.

Scorpius discovers a false drawer in his grandfather's old desk. It takes two days before he is able to unlock the hidden box that he finds there.

It is a silver pocket watch on a long chain. The watch face is exquisitely detailed with a multitude of dots and symbols between the Roman Numerals I to XII. There are four hands – two gold and two bronze – and it takes Scorpius a while to decipher that he's not looking at a clock but at a calendar. He's going to be an interning in the Department of Mysteries and his family heirloom seems like a good place to begin.

It also gives him a nightly distraction since Albus has gone on a family vacation. Scorpius had been invited, but he felt the need to spend some time with his own family, especially Lucius. He's four now, and his favorite pastime is to chase the peacocks all over the gardens.

After two days with the artifact, Scorpius determines that it is a variant of a Time-Turner and that the gold hands set the year and month while the bronze hands set the day and time. He's fairly certain that it's broken, possibly beyond repair, although Scorpius persists with his experimentation. He scours the Manor Library seeking out any tome that may contain pertinent information.

Two more days of research and tinkering later, he tastes his first success. He is able to go back one minute in time. Elated, he wishes Albus were home to share his discovery.

It is fortunate that Albus has left his trunk of personal effects in Scorpius care. Scorpius borrows the Invisibility Cloak so that he can test the Time-Turner further. He's been well educated on the dangers of time travel and doesn't want to take any chances. He covers himself and heads out to the gardens. When he finds an out of the way corner he sets the Time-Turner back one day.

At first he's disoriented and can't focus, but then he spies himself with Lucius chasing an albino peacock across the lawn. It works. Next he needs to test the return. If it fails, he'll have to hide for a day and take his place after he uses the Time-Turner. He sets all the hands back to the date and time of origin and squeezes the small trigger on the side. The world shifts and sways before him and then he's alone in the garden.

Scorpius whoops and jumps up and down. The Invisibility Cloak falls from his shoulders as he rushes inside to confirm what he already knows deep in his bones. He doesn't see the shadowy figure watching him from the third floor balcony.

~oOoOo~

At night Scorpius tosses and turns unable to stop thinking about the Time-Turner. He knows the danger of interfering with time. Even the slightest and most inconsequential incident can cause a cascade of events, altering the course of history. Yet the allure of time travel is so provocative. He could learn so much.

He's read the history books inside and out with regard to the second rise of Voldemort and the Battle of Hogwarts. He's even heard Mr. Potter tell his children about his days as a student and Voldemort's various attempts to seize control and power. What he has never heard is his father's account of those events. Scorpius is desperate to see for himself why his father hates Harry Potter. It hangs like a black shroud over his and Albus' relationship, making every moment in his father's presence heavy and dark.

Scorpius thinks about the one story his father has told him. It's so incongruous to everything else he knows about Harry Potter and the war. He tries to imagine what it must have been like for his father and he simply can't. He can't wrap his brain around it.

The Time-Turner beckons him like a Siren's song. He can go back. He'll only watch. He'll touch nothing. He can wear Albus' Invisibility Cloak and no one will see him. No one will know he's there. He needs to see it for himself.

~oOoOo~

His heart is pounding like it wants to burst out of his chest. Scorpius checks that he's covered by the Invisibility Cloak as he makes his way down the second floor corridor and waits outside the door to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He's made sure he's early, but doesn't know by how much.

It is an hour before his father, looking worn and weary, shows up. Scorpius is barely able to squeeze through the door before it shuts. It is agony watching his father cry with no one to comfort him but one of the most annoying ghosts to ever roam the halls of Hogwarts. He wants to reach out and tell his father that everything is going to be all right, but he knows he can't. He steps closer.

Scorpius watches his father in the mirror's reflection and is paralyzed by what he sees. It is his own reflection. He has always heard his grandmother and others tell him how he looks exactly like his father at the same age, but he is not prepared for it, not by a long shot. Although he's fought most of his life to be distinct from his father and follow an entirely different path, it breaks his heart to see that they are possibly not so different.

Suddenly his father spins around and draws his wand. It's all happening so fast. Scorpius backs up against the wall and out of the way as far as possible. Curses are flying. Myrtle is screaming. Water is pouring out over the floor.

He sees a young Harry Potter, looking much like Albus, yet distinguishable from Albus, pointing his wand at his father.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

There is blood everywhere. Remorseful in an instant, Harry's terror fills the room, he cries "No," while Myrtle screams, "Murder!"

Holding his breath for what seems like forever, Scorpius waits for Professor Snape. He has never met Albus' other namesake, but knows him from his portrait and pictures in history books.

As his father said, Snape arrives and incants the countercurse. Scorpius is torn between watching Albus' father and his own. Instinct propels him to follow as Snape helps his father to the hospital wing.

They are halfway there when Draco groans and collapses. Blood drips from his nose and out the side of his mouth. Quickly, Snape gathers him in his arms and begins incanting. Only this time Draco doesn't respond.

In horror, Scorpius watches as Snape incants louder and louder, clutching Draco against him.

Snape holds Draco's pale and lifeless body in his arms. "No, you foolish child. No. No. No. No. No."

"Don't stop!" Scorpius yells. "He doesn't die. He doesn't die."

Snape's head snaps up, as does his wand. "Who said that?"

Realizing he has no other choice, Scorpius removes the Invisibility Cloak. Snape's jaw drops. "Draco?"

"No. Scorpius."

"Scorpius?"

"His son."

"Son?"

"I'm from the future. He doesn't die. You save him."

"It's too late," Snape says in a grave tone.

"No, you save him. He lives. He has me, and—"

"Stop. Don't say anything. I can't know. You fool. You're meddling with time." Snape is furious.

"I swear I haven't. I've just been watching. I've worn Albus' Invisibility Cloak the whole time."

"Dumbledore?"

"No, Potter. Albus Potter is Harry Potter's—"

"Stop. With every word you may be unraveling the fabric of your future. My future. Wait. Potter survives?"

"Yes. He defeats Voldemort."

"Don't say the Dark Lord's name!"

"You have to save my father. He needs to—"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Snape looks from Scorpius' face to Draco's and then back again. "You look exactly like him."

"I know," Scorpius whispers.

"Dear God. You _are_ him," Snape says comprehending what must be done.

"No! I'm his son!"

"There are magical means. You _are_ him, well, a replication."

"No. I'm me. I'll go back and—"

"You can't go back. Don't you understand? If you don't stay, you don't exist."

Scorpius' head throbs in intense pain, the likes of which he has never experienced. "I… I don't understand. This doesn't make any sense. I didn't interfere."

"You fool. Just your presence here creates possibility. That is enough."

"But—"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, about six months older than my father is—" Scorpius looks at his father's lifeless body and it dawns on him that it isn't his father at all. A wave of nausea overtakes him. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Snape casts a quick charm at Scorpius, and it settles his stomach.

"We don't have time. Potter is waiting."

"Yeah, you're supposed to give him detention every Saturday for the rest of the year."

"For killing Draco?" Snape is shocked. He is the last person on this earth who would let Potter off easy.

"No, for almost killing him. Fuck, this makes no sense."

"You must take his place."

"What?"

"It's the only way to preserve the timeline as you know it. Otherwise you leave the fate of our world to chance. The Dark Lord could—"

"No!"

"You must. In fact, you already have."

Scorpius fears his head might explode.

"Quick", Snape says, as he picks up Draco's body. "We are out of time. I must get you to the hospital wing."

They cover Draco's body with Invisibility Cloak in a nearby classroom. "I'll return for him later."

Snape Transfigures Scorpius clothes to look like Draco's and casts a few Glamours to make Scorpius look as if he has newly healed wounds. They rush to the hospital wing and Snape promises to come back as soon as possible, but not before making Scorpius swear on his life that he will tell no one that he is anyone but Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius can't stop thinking of everything that he's ever read or heard about his father, the war, and of course, Albus. If Scorpius doesn't stay and take his father's place, Albus might never exist. Snape is right. Scorpius' life as he knows it, is over. The hour wait until Snape returns to collect him from the hospital wing is agonizing.

"Have you accepted what it is you need to do?" Snape asks when they are alone in the classroom with Draco's body.

"Yes. I must become Draco and do everything I know to preserve the time line."

"Do you think you know enough?"

"I don't know. Fuck, it's not like I planned for this."

"That much is obvious, Mr. Malfoy." Snape's mind is reeling from all of the ramifications of what Scorpius has done and what they are both agreeing to do.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want this. I never—" Scorpius' composure buckles. "I… I…" He's short of breath and tears drip from the corners of his eyes.

Grabbing Scorpius' upper arms, Snape holds him steady. He must somehow get through to the boy. "You can do this. You _must_ do this."

"I know. I know."

"It will be enough."

"It has to be. Like you said, it's already happened." Scorpius dries his tears with the sleeve of his robe – a Slytherin robe.

"We must dispose of the body," Snape whispers like a solemn prayer. The boy looks like he's on the verge of cracking beyond repair.

"I can't ever go back, can I?"

Snape shakes his head. "I'm sorry."

Scorpius pulls the Time-Turner from around his neck. "We'll send him back with the Invisibility Cloak— somewhere out of the way."

"Is the Shrieking Shack still standing?"

"Yes. That will work, and if as you've said, I'm Draco, then I'll know where to find him and I'll know to bury him as me. Scorpius. Scorpius must die." His mouth goes dry as he says the words.

"You can tell no one."

"I know."

"No one. I will help you if I can."

"You've sworn an Unbreakable Vow."

"You know that, too?"

Scorpius nods.

Snape pauses to think for a moment. "You must tell me nothing else. If I know too much…"

"I know."

"You'll need to switch wands," Snape muses out loud.

"No, it's the same." Scorpius holds it out to show him. "In fact, I'm fairly certain that I should keep it as it is now. It needs to—"

"No, don't tell me."

"Sorry."

"We should take his body to the Shack before dawn. We can levitate him while under the Invisibility Cloak."

Scorpius let's Snape take the lead and bites his lip every time he wants to tell the professor something that might reveal too much about the future.

~oOoOo~

It is a few days later and Scorpius is struggling to assume the role of Draco Malfoy. He's been training himself to call himself 'Draco' in his own mind. It is a constant battle, but he knows he must succeed, because there cannot be a world with the Dark Lord, and certainly there cannot be a world without Albus Potter. Even if he cannot be a part of Albus' life, he will make certain that Albus lives, even if it means letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and allowing Snape to kill Albus Dumbledore.

Snape brings him a piece of parchment. "Muggles call it cloning, but wizards have used magic to preserve magic and preserve their line. You will need it." _Effingo Genitor_ and its usage is explained in detail.

Draco pockets it. His mother is not his mother, but will become his wife. His life sounds like a Greek tragedy.

He slips a few times and heads to the Ravenclaw tower instead of the Slytherin dungeons. He discovers Crabbe and Goyle are _that_ stupid. At all costs, he avoids Harry Potter. It's too painful to be constantly reminded of everything he has lost, will lose, and why he must do what he must do.

Draco tries to escape his ghosts by immersing himself in the repair of the Vanishing Cabinet, but one cannot escape one's own mind. He misses Albus something terrible. Every night, he dreams about him, and every morning, he wakes in a cold sweat.

It takes time for it to fully permeate his soul, but eventually he admits that he will never again be able to touch Albus and he will have to watch his younger-self fall in love all over again. It breaks him. He remembers his father, and now he understands the resigned and distant expressions that he witnessed his entire life.

~oOoOo~

A week after Scorpius' funeral, Draco returns the Invisibility Cloak to Potter, Harry. Albus is too bereft to come to the door.

A month after the funeral, Draco returns to the grave. Not to say goodbye to his son, but to say goodbye to the father he never knew.

He finds Albus standing over the grave. Draco yearns to put a sympathetic arm around him. Instead he keeps his distance and lets Albus pour out his heart to the cold, grey, stone marker.

He wonders if there's another timeline where he never went back in time, a time where Draco Malfoy never died, where Draco Malfoy had been his father. It must have been truth at some time.

He wonders if there's a timeline where he dared to change history, dared to save lives, dared to do anything except be a hollow shell.

Draco wonders if there's a world where he tells Albus that he loves him and wants to be with him, and the over twenty years now between them be damned.

Instead he approaches, and gently tells Albus that he should get on with his life, that _Scorpius_ would want that. For a moment Draco thinks that perhaps he is too close, that Albus might recognize him, but Albus merely nods and turns away.

Draco tells himself that despite the fact it's the first time in years that he doesn't have a blueprint, he must continue on this path for Lucius, so that he might have a father, a childhood, and a chance for a future. He can give Lucius that which he has never had: his own life and his own undetermined future. Free will.

So he continues, paralyzed to do anything else except follow in his father's footsteps.

 

~oOoOo~

 

Original posting on hp_darkfest on Live Journal: [ His Father's Son ](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_darkfest/18399.html)


End file.
